Un amor sin final
by rosemmett1222
Summary: ¿sera que nuestra hermosa pareja podra superar este mal momento? emmett cree que rosalie lo engaña con alex (vampiro con el cual rosalie habia tenido una relacion amorosa hace mucho tiempo) en esta histori veremos hasta donde llegara el amor ¿quedaran junto? ¿o los celos cejaran a emmett haciendole creer que rosalie ya no lo ama? lean chicas actualizare en cuanto pueda!
1. comienzo!

ROSALIE POV:  
Emmett había salido todo el día de caza junto a jasper,alice me había dicho que en unos momento llegarían subí a mi cuarto y arregle mi cabello aun sabia que no lo necesitaba; me distraje tanto en mis propios pensamientos que no lo senti llegar cuando mire en el espejo hay estaba recostado.  
hola princesa-dijo sin moverse  
hola-dije aun sorprendida de no haber sentido cuando llego  
que manera de saludar a tu marido-dijo de forma sarcástica  
es solo que me sorprendiste-dije mientras me levantaba y dejaba el celular sobre el tocador, me dirija hacia la puerta y puse los brazos alrededor de su cuello ylo bese  
así esta mejor-dije mirándolo a los ojos  
no lo se,aun no me convences,pero tengo una idea-dijo mientras cerraba la puerta  
a si,sr McCarthy cual sera su idea-dije mordiéndome la parte inferior del labio  
una muy buena manera de recompensar a tu marido- dijo enarcando una ceja despues de esto empezamos a besarnos apasionadamente mientras mis manos desabrochaban rapidamente su camisa el no se tomo es molestia y sin esfuerzo alguno rompió mi camisa mientras estabamos en nuestro freneci de lujuria sono mi celular de seguro seria el idiota de edward para amargarnos el rato.  
contesta-dijo emm con respiracion agitada  
no, no debe ser urgente-dije volviendo a besar su cuello  
Rose que tal sea una emergecia-dijo mientras se voltiaba para traer mi celular que habia quedado sobre el tocador camino a paso humano y levanto el celular reviso la pantalla y por su cara vi que no le agrada el remitente de la llamada  
quien es?-dije tímidamente  
tu amorcito contestale,¿no?-dijo tirando el celular al piso y saliendo de la habitacion sin darme mirada alguna corri y recoji el celular efectivamente era el maldito de alex buena hora de llamar me dije sarcasticamente.  
EMMETT POV:  
Maldita hora de llamar el estupido ¡como se atrevia a llamar a mi rose! ella es solo mia ! lo buscaria y le haria pagar el atreverse a si quiera pensar en rose estaba en la sala y no me habia dado cuenta que aun tenia la ropa medio puesta y edward se encontraba presente.  
que paso mi hermanita te dejo con la ganas-dijo riendose y dandole un codaso a jazz  
a puesto 50 a que rose lo castigo-dijo jazz sacando un billete de su billetera  
jajaja,idiotas ninguna de las dos esta vez fui yo quien no quizo-dije sentandome enfrente de la tv  
tu emmett cullen negandose a...impocible-dijo edward mientras me miraba con mirada de duda  
y ahora que paso?-dijo jazz guardando el billete que habia sacado anteriormente  
un maldito estupido que se atrevio a llamarla-dije cambiando los canales sin siquiera mirar  
quien?-dijo jazper con un tono muy feliz en la voz  
alex-dije cerrando mi puño y rompiendo el control.  
mañana voy a buscarlo sera una visita un tanto dolorosa-dije cerrando mis ojos con fuerza  
claro que no iras solo-dijo jasper-te acompañare-dijo muy serio  
yo igual-dijo edward aun con esa maldita risita  
un momento de que estan hablando-dijo esme un tanto molesta  
saldremos mañana-aviso jasper  
para donde?-pregunto parada en la puerta  
hacer una visita-dije con sarcasmo  
chicos si no me dicen que van hacer no ponen un pie fuera de esta casa-dijo cruzandose de brazos  
pero esme no se vale ya no somos unos bebes-dije molesto por que esme siempre nos controlara  
es mi labor y mantenerlos a salvo es mi deber y recuerden esta prohibido las peleas ok-dijo mirandome principalmente a mi y a jasper  
por que la mirada-dijo jasper  
por que los conosco chicos los he tenido por siglos y se que traman algo ¿aproposito tu por que estas asi a medio vestir emmett?-dijo esme estudiándome con la mirada de arriba abajo.  
rose,cambio de jugete-dijo edward muerto de la risa  
eso no es verdad -dije tirandole un cojin al idiota de mi hermano  
aceptalo ya no le das nada a mi hermana por eso busco a otro-dijo jasper escondiendose detras de esme sabia que detras de ella no podria tocarlo  
de que hablan chicos-dijo esme  
un hombre desconocido esta llamando a rose-conteste  
puede ser un amigo no exageres hijo-dijo mirandome con esperanza de que yo entendiera  
amigo que visitara pronto el cementerio-dije mientras me levantaba y subia a la habitacion nececitaba hablar con ella pero oh sorpresa no estaba la ventana esta abierta y sobre la cama habia una nota que decia.


	2. la verdad oculta

_**Hola chicas lamento no haber actualizado antes pero mis ideas estaban secas! Bueno aquí traigo nuevas ideas y muchas gracias por sus reviws ¡ los personajes son de la maravillosa stephenie meyer solo la historia es mia!**_

_**Emmett pov:**_

Me había molestado mucho con Rosalie por la culpa de ese idiota pero ella no tenía la culpa así que subí a la habitación a pedirle disculpas pero oh! Sorpresa ella no estaba dejo una nota sobre la cama que decía:

"solo quiero estar sola un rato, me duele que después de tanto tiempo juntos desconfíes de mi amor hacia ti te amo tu esposa"

Ahora si la embarre mis celos me cegaron pensé en seguir su rastro pero si se ab cuenta que la seguía las cosas empeorarían así que simplemente esperaría a que llegara para hablar con ella.

_**Rosalie pov:**_

Estaba muy molesta con Emmett por desconfiar de mí, pero era la reacción obia que esperaría de él pero Alex no era nada mío reconozco que en el pasado tuve un pequeño enredo amoroso con el pero el único hombre en mi vida era Emmett. Entre mis tantos confusos pensamientos no me había dado cuenta y ya me había internado demasiado en el bosque.

Por qué esa cara mi princesa-era Alex mientras saltaba de lo alto de un árbol hasta escasos centímetros míos.

Y ahora que quieres-dije dando la vuelta y volviendo a casa

¿Tan rápido te vas? ¿Para donde?-dijo siguiendo mis pasos

No es de tu interés y deja de seguirme- dije molesta sin mirarlo

Iras a los brazos de un hombre que ya no te desea-dijo con una estúpida risita en la voz

Tú que sabes-dije acelerando el paso pero en un cerrar y abrir de ojos lo tuve enfrente tomándome de los brazos mirándome fijamente a los ojos

Crees que Emmett es feliz, el no escogió tu le diste una vida en que el tiene que estar contigo no le das libertad Rosalie fue suficiente a condenarlo a una vida que tu siempre despreciaste pero obligarlo a estar contigo, a mantener una dieta que no lo satisface en lo absoluto- dijo haciendo que cada palabra taladrara profundamente en mi interior

No sabes que dices, yo lo amo-dije tratándome de zafar de sus brazos

A sí, y que hay de él alguna vez le has dado la posibilidad de que elija otra vida-dijo poniendo aun más presión en mis brazos

No, pero él nunca me lo ha pedido-dije tomando razón sobre las palabras de Alex tenía razón lo había obligado años ha estar conmigo sin siquiera preguntarle si él lo quería así, que estúpida lo convertí en un monstruo y lo obligue a llevar una vida de la cual el no la eligió mi castillo de arena se cayó en ese momento si pudiera llorar estaría en un mar de lagrimas me sentía muy mal jamás me detuve a pensar en la felicidad de él solo pensé en mi.

Piénsalo dale un tiempo para que pruebe otra vida y si decide que lo que quiere es estar contigo y con la dieta de animales te lo aseguro que volverá- dijo por fin soltándome

Si….pero que hare yo sin el-dije sin que mis piernas me respondieran mas cai de rodillas sobre el duro piso del bosque

Simplemente abandónalo unos meses no le digas para dónde vas simplemente escapa en ese tiempo el puede encontrar su vida y tu respetaras su decisión o cuando decidas volver el seguirá esperándote-dijo Alex dándome la solución al error que cometí por mucho tiempo

Piénsalo y al atardecer te espero en el aeropuerto de Seattle-dijo dándome un beso en la frente y desapareciendo hacia el norte quise seguirlo y desaparecer de una buena vez de la vida de Emmett pero quise ir a la casa y verlo por última vez así que emprendí rumbo así la casa en la que tuve los mas maravillosos recuerdos sabia que este sería el comienzo a un eterno sufrimiento en el que yo no duraría mucho mi lucha siempre había sido por él y ahora que no lo tendría de que valdría seguir peleando por un fantasma del pasado.

_**Me dolió mucho escribir estas palabras así que me limito a estas palabras las veo en el siguiente capitulo gracias!**_


	3. ultimo beso

_**Chicas actualice antes espero les guste agradezco sus reviews ¡!**_

_**Emmett pov: **_

Mientras rose volvía me recosté en nuestra cama a ver un partido de beisbol, aunque ya la espera se me hacia demasiada larga ¿A dónde se había ido? ¿Estaría molesta? así que tome mi celular y marque su número ¡vamos, vamos contesta!

No necesitas llamarme aquí estoy-dijo ella entrando naturalmente por la ventana

Sí, eso veo-dije pero ella no parecía escuchar mis palabras se quedo hay parada- sabes siento mucho lo que paso hace un rato es solo que….-no me dejo terminar cuando estaba a mi lado besándome apasionadamente

No importa-dijo dando por finalizado el beso y mirando en lo más profundo de mis ojos, nos quedamos hay recostados sin decir palabra alguna uno de los silencios que se podría decir era hermoso ella era hermosa la amaba como nada en mi vida ella era mi ángel ¡mi salvación! Que haría yo sin ella!

Emmett vas a bajar…opss interrumpo-dijo jasper entrando y haciendo como si tapara sus ojos

Esme no te enseño a tocar las puertas nunca-dije simulando un tono molesto

Es muy temprano buen no imagine que ya hubieran empezado-dijo jazz con un cierto tono de burla en su voz

¿Para qué lo quieres?-dijo mi esposa con su dulce voz

Solo que vamos a apostar el resultado del partido de esta noche-dijo jasper aun parado en la puerta

Ok, ya bajo-dije con resignación estábamos pasándola muy bien con rose pero hoy era el último partido de la temporada y podría ser una muy buena apuesta así que espere a que jazz se fuera para darle otros besos a rose ¡dios como era que aun me tenía tan enamorado esa mujer! Arregle mi camisa y le di un sube beso en la frente.

No tardo-dije antes de abrir la puerta y ella sonrió ante mis palabras.

_**Rosalie pov:**_

Quería que ese maravilloso momento nunca acabara quizá esta fuera la última vez que lo tuviera en mis brazos la última vez que me encantaría con sus perfectos pero dulces labios ¿oh no sé cómo hare esto? dejarlo me está doliendo demasiado en todo este tiempo nunca pensé en abandonarlo peo si su felicidad se encontraba a kilómetros míos así supiera que me dolería bastante aunque sin el ya para que seguía anhelando la eternidad una eternidad completamente vacía en la que el solo sería un fantasma del pasado. Mi conciencia me estaba matando una parte de mi quería bajar y abrasarlo besarlo y decirle que mi vida era el pero mi otra parte me decía que lo dejara libre para una nueva vida en la que yo no estaba incluida. El partido era la cuartada perfecta para que yo pudiera empacar mi ropa sin que nadie de mi familia me hiciera preguntas al respecto. Abrí mi closet y saque una maleta en la que empecé a empacar, sin darme cuenta ya tenía dos maletas llenas de ropa y zapatos solo lo necesario, las cerré suavemente y la tome dispuesta a salir por la ventana pero una parte de mi hizo que mirara por última vez el cuarto que me había brindado las mas maravillosas noches de mi vida ¡volveré amor te lo prometo! Di un suave salto cayendo en la planta baja fuera de la casa por el gran ventanal alcance a ver a Emmett y a Edward y jazz viendo el partido muy concentrados así que no me tomo mucho trabajo cruzar sin que me vieran llegue al garaje puse mis maletas atrás di un ultimo vistazo y subí finalmente a mi auto, lo encendí y pise rápidamente el acelerador si lo pensaba mas no podría.

Ahora estaba hecho había abandonado la razón de mi vida la persona que me dio los mas maravillosos momentos en una vida que nunca aprecie como la mejor oportunidad pero si para estar con él necesitaba ser un vampiro me convertiría una y otra vez pero por ahora el sería tan solo un recuerdo el recuerdo que siempre llevaría en mi duro y frio corazón pero corazón que lo amaría a el por el resto de la eternidad.

_**¡Como lo tomara Emmett cuando se dé cuenta que Rosalie lo abandono! ¡Que pasara en el tiempo que no estén juntos! Sigan leyendo nos vemos en el próximo capitulo!**_


	4. despedida inusual

**LAMENTO NO ACTUALIZAR ANTES FUE POR PROBLEMAS DE IMAGINACIÓN PERO AQUÍ LES DEJO LO POCO QUE SE ME OCURRIÓ ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE!**

* * *

**EDWARD'S POV**

Maldita sea Emmett había ganado la apuesta tendría que hacer lo que él me digiera durante una semana esto sería muy malo, estaba tan concentrado en como planearle revancha a mi hermano hasta que un leve pensamiento de la parte del garaje llamo mi atención ¡era Rosalie! Ella pensaba abandonarnos ¡oh no! Emmett no tenía ni la menor idea esto lo devastaría ¡tengo que detenerla!

Ya vuelvo-dije tratando de parecer normal

Toda anda bien-dijo jazz examinando mi mirada

Si, solo traeré algo-dije esquivando sus miradas

No me digas que bella ya te envió para la cama-dijo Emmett al paso que soltaba fuertes carcajadas

Jajajaja, no- dije sacando una risa forzada

Camine a paso humano hacia el garaje para no levantar sospechas pero ya era tarde Rosalie ya había salido de la casa aunque estaba seguro de poderla alcanzar prendí mi volvo y emprendí la persecución a mi hermana manejando lo más rápido que podía hasta que por fin vi su auto era muy fácil de reconocer y sabia que ella ya me había visto pero aun así no se detenía acelere un poco y me le atravesé a su carro evitándole el paso vi como en sus ojos había duda y sus pensamientos eran iguales ¿Por qué lo haces Edward?

Aléjate de mi camino-dijo ella molesta bajando del auto a lo que yo también baje del auto

No, sin que me digas ¿Por qué?-dije cruzándome de brazos

¿Por qué de qué? En la vida pasan muchas cosas y decirte el motivo de cada una de ellas me es imposible-dijo tratando de esquivar mi pregunta y en su mente cantaba canciones para no dejarme meter en sus pensamientos.

Sabes de qué te hablo Rosalie, se que te vas lo que no entiendo es por qué-dije realmente confundido siempre pensé que Rosalie y Emmett durarían la eternidad era un amor mas allá de lo físico podía ver los pensamientos de mi hermano sabia que la amaba más que a nada en este mundo daría cualquier cosa por ella y Rosalie bueno aunque no fuera mi persona favorita debo admitir que ella también lo amaba ante los ojos de los humanos seria el prefecto significado de amor.

Quiero pasar un tiempo fuera-dijo esquivando mi mirada

Y que pasara con ¿Emmett?-dije en un susurro pero audible para ella

El puede sin mí lo sé-dijo en un cierto tono de sarcasmo aunque fuera la situación más difícil Rosalie nunca bajaba la guardia siempre mantenía una actitud fría helada para los demás aunque sabía que dentro de ella había una tierna rose.

No lo creo, es como decir que sin Carlisle aun estaríamos aquí, sabes rose Emmett te necesita-dije tratando de entrar en razón con mi terca hermana

No puedo seguir con esto, esta relación no va para ningún lado no sé si lo amo o simple costumbre-dijo mirando al suelo cuando de repente capte sus pensamientos era el Alex estaba de vuelta el era quien estaba detrás de esto había hecho que mi hermana dudara

Si lo amas solo que tratas de convencerte de lo contrario simplemente para no sentir culpa Rosalie sabes Emmett no necesita libertad te necesita a ti-dije molesto

NO crees que ya fue suficiente y quiero que conozca otra vida legos de mí, no vez como me siento me siento lo peor es como si traicionara todo lo que un día le prometí es como si abandonara lo que un día me dio fuerzas para vivir pero Emmett debe conocer otra vida y yo no se lo voy a impedir espero que tu tampoco-dijo molesta

El no necesita nada más que a ti Rosalie entiende las segundas intenciones de Alex-dije acercándome a ella

No lo hago por que Alex me lo dijo o no simplemente lo amo tanto que si dejarlo libre lo hace feliz lo hare aunque para mi sea un eterno infierno dejo mi corazón en sus manos no tengo vida-dijo sacando sus últimas fuerzas nunca había sido cariñoso con ella pero ahora se veía realmente mal no podía decirle absolutamente nada se que yo deje a bella para que tuviera otra vida lejos de mi aunque al final supe que fue un gran error pero aun así lo hice y mi hermana no era la excepción quizás ella tuviera razón o quizá no pero si se quería ir yo sería quien menos la retendría me duele por la reacción que pueda tener Emmett se que le costara acostumbrarse pero lo hará.

Te entiendo vete y regresa cuando quiera aquí siempre estaremos-dije finalmente dándole un fuerte abrazo

Volveré, pronto-dijo en un pequeño susurro y respondiendo a mí abrazo

Tranquila, espero que llames por qué darles explicaciones a todos será difícil en unas horas notaran tu ausencia-dije preguntándome como darles explicaciones a los demás en especial a Emmett

Si lo notaran rápido, pero lo debo hacer, cuida de el por mí, se que con ustedes estará bien-dijo alejándose rumbo a su auto.

Ok, vuelve pronto-dije subiendo mi auto y abriéndole paso para que se fuera

Cruzamos una última mirada y en su mente leí un gracias ese sería un comienzo desconocido ¿Qué pasara ahora? Fue todo lo que paso por mi cabeza mi pequeña nessie la extrañaría bastante.

* * *

UNA DESPEDIDA BASTANTE INUSUAL ROSALIE Y EDWARD! PRONTO SUBIRE EL OTRO CAPITULO!


	5. BUSQUEDA

_**chicas lament**__**o la demora pero estuve muy ocupada estas semanas espero les guste y espero que dejen sus reviews RECUERDEN QUE PARA DEJARLO NO HAY QUE TENER CUENTA ...! **_

* * *

_**Rosalie pov:**_

Esa despedida fue un tanto inusual de todas la personas que me pudieron haber seguido fue el aunque no lleváramos una buena relación sabia que Edward me entiende el dejo a bella una vez para que conociera una vida distinta pero no funciono en el caso de mi Emm espero que pueda ser feliz y si para esa felicidad necesitaba estar fuera de su vida por más que me doliera lo dejaría libre. Nunca me imagine esto que hasta acá había llegado un amor que jure por una eternidad no es que ya no lo amara claro que lo amo y demasiado pero quiero que elija su vida si en verdad él decide que es conmigo con quiere estar pues regresare de lo contrario será como si yo nunca hubiera existido. Ahora solo quedaba ir al aeropuerto de Seattle pero para eso debía cruzar los límites del tratado tendría que pedir la autorización de Sam para suerte mía estaba de guardia.

Hola Sam-dije lo más natural que mi ahogada voz pudo decirlo

Rosalie ¿Qué te trae por acá?-dijo acercándose al auto

Necesito cruzar su territorio-dije esperando que me diera su aprobación

¿Para dónde vas?-dijo mirándome fijamente

A Seattle-dije nerviosa

Claro, iras tu sola-dijo buscando algún otro ocupante en mi auto

Si, sola –dije pareciendo la respuesta obia

Ok sigue-dijo dándome el paso

Gracias Sam- dije despidiéndome y arrancando a velocidad mortal entre más rápido dejara forks quizá sería más fácil…claro que no, a quien quiero engañar aun en el fin del mundo sería igual de doloroso cada minuto sin él en mi vida se hacía eterno y doloroso para mi seria como el comienzo de algo conocido algo que ya había vivido antes la soledad volvería a mis días negros en los que me lamentaba por ser lo que era.

Emmett pov

Maravilloso había ganado la apuesta seria fantástico ver que Edward haga lo que yo quiera pero ahora tengo algo más interesante que hacer deje a rose esperando arriba ¡ese si era mi gran premio! Corrí escaleras arriba fui entrar al nuestra habitación pero tenía el seguro le hice un poco de fuerza a la perilla de la puerta claro sin llegar a romperla por que Esme me la cobraría caro cualquier daño de su preciada casa llevarían a un muy largo castigo ¡por fin abrí la puerta! Entre y a primera vista no estaba quizá estaría tomando una ducha entre al baño pero nada que extraño me cambiaria y luego saldría a buscarla abrí el closet y lo que encontré hizo que por todo mi cuerpo corriera una fuerte corriente su ropa no estaba ¿Qué paso? ¿Se fue?¿por qué? Mi cabeza era un enorme enredo de bastantes preguntas pero solo una respuesta ¡debo encontrarla! tome lo primero que encontré y me cambie rápido y ahora el interrogatorio era donde buscarla Salí y en el salón principal se encontraban Alice y jasper jugando ajedrez a carcajadas era obio que ellos no sabían nada y Carlisle y Esme estaban en su cuarto ellos de seguro no han visto nada…. Pero jasper quizá me ayudara!

Jazz si no supieras donde esta Alice como la buscarías-dije rascando mi cabeza

Eh simple reviso sus tarjetas la ultima compra es la ultima tienda en la que estuvo es fácil ¿Por qué?-dijo mirándome extrañamente

No nada importante-dije corrí de nuevo a la habitación en busca de mi laptop sabia todas las contraseñas de las tarjetas de rose quizá eso me ayudaría a ver si había usado sus tarjetas entre y empezó a cargar o la pagina era muy lenta o yo estaba muy ansioso ¡por fin cargo! En su primera tarjeta no encontré más que compras que hizo hace unos días con ali revise su segunda tarjeta y ahí estaba la respuesta había comprado un boleto de avión hace tres horas con destino no definido…..entre en detalles del boleto y para averiguar su hora de salida pero no salía nada hasta que ella no eligiera su destino esperaría de seguro pronto ella elegiría su destino y podría seguirla para pedirle una explicaciones si me quedaba mirando el laptop me volvería loco así que tome las llaves de mi auto y cuando iba bajando las escaleras vi a Edward entrando algo me decía que quizás el supiera algo.

Puedo hablar contigo-dije haciendo señas para que me siguiera

Eh….claro-dijo sumido en sus pensamientos no dijo ninguna palabra mientras me seguía al garaje

Que quieres hablar-dijo rascándose la cabeza dándome señal que estaba incomodo con el silencio

Te voy a hacer una pregunta y quiero que me digas la verdad simplemente la verdad-dije clavando mi mirada en el

Ok..Por qué no lo haría-dijo rodando los ojos

¿Dónde está rose?-dije lentamente para que entendiera cada una de mis palabras

No lo sé- dijo desviando su mirada al suelo

Algo me dice que tú lo sabes…¿estás nervioso?-dije notando su nerviosismo

No..no para nada-dijo mirándome a los ojos

¿de dónde vienes?-dije esperando que esa fuera la respuesta del paradero de mi rose

Ok…no te lo puedo ocultar por mas tiempo-tomo un suspiro que para mi tardo eternidades-estaba hablando con Rosalie-dijo con los ojos muy lejos de los mios de seguro estaba pensado en su conversación.

Ok…¿Dónde está iré a buscarla?-dije caminando hacia mi jepp

Emmett detente no la busques-dijo rascándose la cabeza

¿Por qué?-dije deteniéndome y dándome vuelta para quedar frente a el

Ella…se fue y no va a volver en un largo tiempo-en ese momento sentí como si la vida se me fuera del cuerpo no podía creerlo rose nunca me dejaría ella me amaba… ¿me amaba? Por qué me preguntaba eso lo tenía claro hasta hace unos segundo que está pasando por mi cabeza necesito explicaciones no puedo imaginarme una vida sin ella las imágenes abundaron mi mente era como si la vida retrocediera nuestras bodas, el nacimiento de Nessie, nuestro primer beso, el día que fui atacado por el oso y Volví a los pocos y vagos recuerdos humanos en los que mi vida humana no tenía sentido, moví mi cabeza no quería esos malos recuerdos ¡NO! La iba a dejar ir a menos que ella me lo pidiera tenía que buscarla y besarla por última vez. Qué demonios estas pensando Emmett claro que esa no iba a ser la última vez ella estará contigo toda una eternidad.

Emmett te..te sientes bien-dijo Edward extrañado por que mi única reacción fue quedarme en silencio.

Si..si eso creo-dije dando vuelta hacia mi auto lo encendí y empecé abrir la puerta del garaje

Para dónde vas- dijo Edward parándose enfrente del auto

Edward quítate de ay-dije tocando la bocina del auto

No hasta que me digas para dónde vas-dijo reusándose a quitarse

Voy a buscar lo único que me importa en esta vida y si no te quitas Edward ….-dije mirándolo fijamente a los ojos

No yo te acompaño-dijo en un rápido movimiento subiendo al asiento de copiloto

Conduje lo más rápido posible necesitaba a mi rose y la necesitaba ya ella no se podía ir…ella no me podía abandonar. ¿pero donde la buscaba? Piensa Emmett piensa….mmm si se iba a ir de seguro tomaría un vuelo y el aeropuerto más cercano era el de Seattle asi q conduje directo hacia alla…

* * *

_**CHICAS OJALA LES HAYA GUSTADO ESPERO TODAS SUS SUGERENCIAS ...! ¿SERA QUE EL POBRE EMMETT LLEGA A TIEMPO AL AEROPUERTO ANTES DE QUE ROSE SE VALLA? ... BUENO EN EL PORXIMO CAPITULO AVERIGUAREMOS ...¿QUE SUCEDIO? **_


End file.
